


Only You

by Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Appreciation, Connor Deserves Happiness, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, I love Hanks Hoodie, M/M, POV Alternating, Shopping Malls, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Connors thirium pump squeezes with nerves as silence drags on before he's suddenly pulled into a tight hug, eyes wide in surprise as Hanks arms squeeze him closer into his chest. Hanks hugged him before, just once outside the Chicken Feed after the revolution, he'd embraced Connor and they'd stood there for a long moment before settling into Hanks car for a long talk between friends. This hug was different, hanks hand rubbing slow circles into his back and the other pulling him so close that he could feel hanks heartbeat echoing through his chassis.





	1. Restrictive

Connors fidgeting... another new algorithm added to his ever expanding program, tugging down at the sleeves of his uniform with a frustrated sigh. 

"Goddamnit Connor, what the fuck is wrong with you today?!" 

Hanks outburst nearly makes Connor jump out his synthetic skin, smacking his knee on the underside of his desk.

"W-what?" 

"You've been all... twitchy since we got in the car this morning. Don't think I've seen you sit still all goddamn day."

"Ah..." Connor breaks eye contact with Hank to look down at his jacket, pulling down on the sleeves again. "Well... Since becoming deviant my sense of touch has heightened and until today I had not noticed how... Restrictive my uniform is." 

Hank sighs and shakes his head "Well if it's bothering you that badly just wear some other clothes then for fucks sake. I dunno why you keep wearing the damn thing anyways, it has the word Android stamped on your back."

"I don't own any other clothes..." He technically has more than one set of clothes but they're all identical.

"Well you at least got money don't you?"

It's true, Connor has a bank account and a modest amount of money at his disposal, though Cyberlife had cut their connections to the account shortly after Markus had won, Connors use as a deviant hunter no longer necessary. As for his former title as deviant hunter there was mixed opinions amongst the androids about whether or not he was to be trusted. His standing beside Markus during his victory speech and involvement with the evacuation of Jericho were the only things that held him any favor in their eyes... Even if the attack on Jericho had been his fault to begin with. He brings his mind back to the subject at hand.

"I do"

"Well... then go buy some new clothes Connor, it's not that fucking difficult."

"Would you come with me?" His request seems to catch Hank off guard.

"I... Look. You're your own person now, you don't need to me to go everywhere with you anymore."

Connor feels... Disappointed. Bringing his hands to fold over his lap he shifts his gaze down, LED flashing yellow "I know that I just... I would appreciate having you there."

He's sure that Hanks just going to tell him to 'man up' or something along those lines so when he hears the lieutenant sigh and raise up out his chair with a "Fucking fine, I'll go" Connor can't help the smile that settles itself over his features, beaming over to his human. 

"Thank you!"  
~~~

Hanks blindsided by the intensity of the smile across Connors face, dark brown eyes scrunched up in genuine happiness and his LED settling back down to a steady pulse of blue. He's still getting used to how emotive Connors face can be now.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Hank mumbles, clearing his throat as he tries to push aside the warm squeeze in his chest from his androids expression. 'Is he really that happy just cause I'm gonna go shopping with him?' He can't fathom why Connor would be so pleased to be spending more time with him, it's not like he's the most pleasant company in the world. Hank snatches up his phone off the desk and shoves it in his pocket, motioning his head toward the door. "Come on, let's go. At least I'll be able to get something for lunch over than another shitty coffee from the canteen."

He watches Connor stand up, fixing the knot of his tie before walking beside him to the car, giving the secretary a wave goodbye as he steps out into the street. Hank furrows his brows feeling a surprising snag of jealousy at the simple exchange. "You like her huh?" 

"Yes, she's very pleasant"

Hank nods and pulls himself into the drivers seat, waiting for Connor to get in before continuing his line of questioning, trying to keep it casual as possible. "She your type?"

"Pardon?"

"Your type... You know." He sighs in exasperation keeping it simple "Are you attracted to her?"

Connors expression doesn't change, LED spinning yellow as Hanks stomach gives an uncomfortable clench. Is he embarrassed for liking her? Deciding whether to admit it to him? He's not sure likes the thought of Connor and her together.

"...No I don't think so besides I think if anything I might be attracted to a more... masculine physique" 

Connor trails off seemingly lost in thought as Hank stares off to the road completely dumb founded. It's 2038 all that sexuality drama had died out years ago; gay, straight, bi, fluid, poly... everyone had their thing and people didn't really care much anymore aside from a few assholes the world can never seemingly be rid of. It had just been something that had never occurred to him, he'd just assumed if Connors had any sexual preference it would have been a default to women.

"....does that bother you Hank?" A sad mumble comes from beside him. Hank looks over to Connor, concern painted across his features and his LED flashing red for such a short moment that he almost misses it 

"Huh? Fuck no Connor, I don't care about that. Just wasn't expecting you to you know... swing that way" 

Hank watches a blue hue spread across Connors cheeks and over the bridge of his nose confused for a moment before realizing the android was blushing. Hanks deciding the best way to break the silence when Connor does it for him.

"I'm glad... to be honest I'd never thought about it till now, but after some calculations I'm fairly certain that I 'swing that way'" The corner of Connors mouth tugs up in a smile, relaxing back into his seat as Hank pulls out onto the road.

~~~

Connor thought it'd be easy to pick some new clothes but between Hanks interest in garishly patterns shirts and Connors own lack of experience it's taking significantly longer than he expected, only a few plain white button down shirts folded neatly in his basket. They're not a new addition to his wardrobe but it's one of the few things he doesn't mind about his current attire. 

It's not long before something catches Connors attention, a dark blue waistcoat, he flicks through the sizes before pulling out a hanger. Its form sitting but allows free movement for his arms. Non restrictive. It's formal but not overly so... Yes he wants this. He picks one blue and one charcoal and folds them neatly atop the shirts and on top of them eventually go some black jeans, they're similar to his current pair but have a little more give at the knees.

"I'm getting flash backs shopping with my ex wife, I'm gonna fucking die in here I know it" 

Connor scowls in Hanks direction "Don't say that!" He doesn't like Hanks lack of concern for his own mortality, it makes his chest uncomfortably tight.

Hank holds up his hands in mock surrender and pushes himself up off his seat, walking over to inspect Connors basket "Hrmph... more fancy shit"

"Fancy shit?" Connor parrots back, enjoying the glance of surprise from Hank as he casually repeats the profanity to him, making note of the reaction and storing it away for further use.

"Yeah, you said you're uncomfortable and all you got is more suits. Why not get some normal shirts or pajamas"

"I don't need pajamas, I don't sleep" 

"Well you do that... sleep... Hibernation thing dontcha?" 

"Stasis?"

"Yeah, that. Anyways they're comfortable, people like wearing pajamas to go to sleep in cause they feel nice"

"Oh.." Connor thinks on it for a moment, deciding whether spending money on something so unnecessary would be worth it. 'It's a human kind of thing to do...' He likes that thought and makes his choice. "Okay, I'll buy some" He smiles and scans across the signs littering the store for the nightwear section. 

~~~

Hank lets out a long suffering sigh and leans against the wall watching Connor skim through different pajama sets till two blue plaid pairs are chosen and places into his haul. He'd expected Connor to branch out a little but he soon realized that the android just doesn't have an opinion on what he wants yet. Having an opinion and preferences was something Cyberlife had quashed out of Connor in an effort to stop him becoming Deviant. Hank chuckles at their failure, feeling pride and happiness for Connors new found freedom. 

He realizes he's spaced out for a little while, lost in thoughts and frowns at the area Connor had been standing before. Hank makes his way over to the end of the nightwear section and looks down the aisles either side before spotting his android kneeling on the ground, a dark colored object in his hand...underwear. Hank hesitates for a moment and wonders if Connor had purposefully not invited him along to have some privacy, he's swiftly proved wrong.

"Hank, can you check my label please?" Gesturing toward the small of his back.

Hank splutters, checking they're alone and chokes out "For fucks sake Connor...what, Can't you just take a guess?"

Connor just raises his eyebrows, that annoying know-it-all wikipedia look plastered on his mug "That would be rather inefficient if they don't fit me... It would be quicker if you could just read the label so I can be sure. I know these fit well and there's no use in wasting money wh-"

"Okay okay, just shut up will ya and I'll check..." Hank cuts him off mid sentence knowing the androids tendency to ramble on. He steps over and clears his throat, checking again for passers by as he hears the clicking of Connors belt, it snaps his attention back and Hanks swallows hard, blood rushing in his ears when he looks down. Connors shuffling the back of his jeans lower down till the band of his coal colored underwear is showing and pulls the back of his jacket up, Hanks eyes are drawn to the speckling of freckles trailing down his top of his buttocks. Someone had a fun job designing him...

Drawing in a steadying breath Hank presses his thumbs into Connors waistband before flipping it toward him, rewarded by a small white label flicking out though he feels like the real reward is the view down Connors briefs. His ass is perfectly curved and the empty space between the parting of his cheeks and the fabric is teasing Hanks mind as he imagines being able to slide his hands over his bare ass, spreading his cheeks apart and...

"...Hank?" His name pulls him out midfantasy and he quickly tries to push the images from his mind, clearing his throat.

"It's uh, yeah it's a medium" He replies calm as he can, letting the band snap lightly back into place and watches as Connors fingers disappear down them for a second to push the label back down, sliding the hand over his cheek before pulling his jeans back up to their original height. 

~~~

"Thanks Hank" Connor pauses and turns round with an amused grin "Your names almost like tha...". His sentence ends early, registering the significant increased blood pressure in his partner. "Lieutenant, are you ok?" Worry clear on his voice. Hanks title seems to get his attention better than his name did, probably from fowler bellowing it from his office over the years.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Hanks snaps, his voice is tense... and so is his face. 

"Your blood pressure is qui-" 

"Argh I'm fine... fucking androids scanning shit... Mind their own goddamn bushiness" Hank mutters mostly to himself, shaking his head. 

Connor's smile fades away as he leans down to pick up a couple packs of medium size boxer briefs in black and gray plaid. He doesn't understand what's made Hank mad all of a sudden, usually it's something he's done or said but all he had done was stand there... had he made Hank feel uncomfortable and now he's angry with him for it? It sounds a bit petty even for Hanks standards. He moves along the aisle and grabs a few packs of socks, all black but his gaze falls on some that are black with the addition of a brightly colored checker sole, something in him finds the splash of color appealing and they are added to the pile.

"Sorry Hank... I know don't like me scanning you but it's almost second nature to me... I was built to be a detective" Connor sighs out a mixture of apology and excuses... it still hurts when Hank classifies him as a 'fucking android'. He knows it's not true malice like in the early days of meeting his human counterpart... but they have unpleasant memories attached to them like Hank pressing him against the wall and threatening to set fire to him. The thought sends a shiver through his bio components, LED lighting up red. 

"Hey... That's not from me is it?" Connor looks up at Hank to see him tapping two fingers against the side of his temple, mirroring the placement of his LED.

"Not exactly, I was remembering the... Encounter where you mentioned throwing androids, myself included, into a dumpster and setting fire to it... I was just thinking about how that would feel with my new skin sensitivity and... Honestly it scared me." Connor tells the truth and anxiously rubs his thumb across the handles of his basket, the vision of his nanobot skin stripped away to expose smoldering plastic, dripping silicone and the molten metal structures of his body is in a disturbingly high resolution.

"Oh Connor... I... I'm sorry I said that. I would never do anything like that now, please believe me." Connor feels a large hand grip on his shoulder and soothingly rub along his arm "I had a serious grudge against androids and well... You changed my mind." 

The last words seem to swell a deep emotion in his chest, touched at Hanks words and they're enough to douse the image in his mind. "You changed me too you know..."

"Hmm. Didn't your switch thingy flip when you were talking to Markus?"

"Yes my 'switch thingy' did, but spending time with you is what allowed him to chip away at the last pieces of the barrier. If I hadn't met you I'm certain his words would have held no sway over me at all. You were the one who taught me empathy and true loyalty, not just programmed into me but earned through real experiences like humans do. You helped me understand what it means to be alive"

Connors thirium pump squeezes with nerves as silence drags on before he's suddenly pulled into a tight hug, eyes wide in surprise as Hanks arms squeeze him closer into his chest. Hanks hugged him before, just once outside the Chicken Feed after the revolution, he'd embraced Connor and they'd stood there for a long moment before settling into Hanks car for a long talk between friends. This hug was different, hanks hand rubbing slow circles into his back and the other pulling him so close that he could feel hanks heartbeat echoing through his chassis. It made his insides feel like they melting and it's over much to quickly when Hank pulls back to smile at him 

"If there's anything that I can be proud of Connor... it's to have helped you become who you are now." The words are simple and they mean the absolute world to Connor. "But, let's stop being mushy and finish up here. I'm starving."


	2. Let Me Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connors nightlight blinks a slow yellow as he turns back to the TV, he can't tell what expressions on his androids face but it's not a good one. Hank pulls himself up from his resting spot and rests a hand on Connors shoulder. 
> 
> "Hey kid, talk to me."

They still ended up spending another quarter hour looking over clothes and Hank had picked out a few Items too, ignoring Connors protests. Hank had his fill at the Chicken Feed now the old place was back up and running. Hank's resting in the living room, sprawled across the couch watching the game with a cold beer... He could finally relax and enjoy the remainder of his evening. 

"Hank" 

"No." 

"Hank... can I have this?"

He pushes himself up with some effort and looks down the hallway. Connors standing there with his Detroit Police Hoodie outstretched in his hands, he's about to say 'Fuck no' when something registers and Hank has a choice between dropping his beer and crushing it in his hand; there's the sound of metal crunching. 

Connors not wearing a single... damn... thing. Granted everything below his chest and above his knees are obscured from view by Hanks sweater but as the android steps to the side to look down at the object in his hands, Hank sees his hip for not even one second and he is 99.9% certain that Connors completely fucking naked in his hallway.

Once his heart's sure it's not gonna give out, sound starts trickling back in "...rying on my clothes and saw this and it's so soft Hank! Please let me have it."

"THE FUCK AREN'T YOU WEARING ANYTHING CONNOR?!" Hank yells out a lot louder than he had meant to and watches Connors LED snap to red and the android stare at him in shock. 

"I...I....I..." Connor stutters, eyes flicking back and forth"I...I" 

'Jesus Christ is he short circuiting or something?!' He thinks, blood running cold as he watches Connor repeat the same word, in the same way with the same micro jerk to his head every single time. 

"Connor!"

The androids eyes fix back on him then down at the ground, LED whirring yellow before he speaks again "I'm sorry Lieutenant, I didn't mean to be disrespectful of your home and property."

A cold shot of pain goes through Hanks chest when he hears that, the words are empty and void of emotion. 

"Oh..Connor look... I'm not mad I'm just... you're naked in my hallway. People don't just do that shit. You surprised me... I didn't mean to shout at you." Hank sighs and pinches the bridge of nose. What happened to being relaxed and enjoying the rest of his evening "You can keep the damn thing alright?" He offers, looking back up to see Connors eyes still on the ground, his LED is thankfully blue now but he still looks upset.

"...I..."

'Please don't glitch out again' Hank thinks with a grimace.

"I got...carried away. I'm sorry Lieutenant. I'll put the garment back, I should have more control over myself." 

"No. Just go in the bedroom, get dressed and put the sweater on ok? I've had a long shitty week. All I wanna do tonight is to relax and watch the game with my partner alright?" Hank has difficulty admitting to the last bit but the misery on the androids face pushes him too it. It works, Connor looks up with hopeful eyes and a small smile graces his features.

"Really? That... sounds nice" 

"Okay then, go sort yourself out and join me when you're ready." 

Connor nods and Hank looks back the TV before noticing the can in hand is crumpled slightly. Oh well, it won't ruin the taste. He chucks it back and cracks another open, slowly settling himself back down from the fuss. 

~~~

Connor closes the door behind him and presses his back to it, sliding down with his knees tucked to his chest. Two times in one day he'd managed to make Hank mad at him. He folds up the jersey and lays it across his knees before placing his face into it, manually switching off his breathing module to just sit there, unmoving. 

Connor knows Hanks grumpy nature by now, it's been that way since the first day they met. But grumpy Hank and angry Hank are two different things and everytime Connor ends up making him mad it feels like he's one step closer to losing his friend. That thought terrifies him more than anything else. 

When Hank had yelled at him it had been a shock, it had not been the words but the volume and tone alone. Connor had been so happy and excited the sudden fear that jolted through him just froze his thought process up. He's so confused, the expression 'walking on eggshells' comes to mind... not all human metaphors make sense but this one was surprisingly accurate to his situation. 

Connor boots his breathing module back up and lifts his head, letting out a long sigh as he gets back up to his feet. His clothes are still in their bags by the window so he reaches into one and pulls out two packs of underwear, sliding one free of each before laying them down on the bed. One is a pair of plain black boxer briefs - much like the ones he usually wears - and the other grey plaid boxer shorts. 

He tries the shorts on first and frowns, shifting his hips side to side. They're not... he's not sure. There's something Connor doesn't like about the feel and after a few steps it clicks. They're not supportive. Whilst they are comfortable and Connor will more than likely just use them for Stasis, perhaps swimming if he ever wants to indulge. 

Connor slides them off and pulls up the familiar boxer briefs, already much happier with the way they hold snug round his thighs let alone the support they give his genitalia, hugging it closer to his body. Connor slides his hand down the front and readjusts himself, moving his soft member to lay more comfortably along his left thigh above his purely decorative testicles. They're aesthetically pleasing but he's not sure why he has them... They don't serve much purpose for an android.

Connors hand's still cupped round himself, lost in thought as he brushes a thumb across the base of his cock and trails the middle finger up his seam. Connors eyes flutter close... It's nice and relaxing to play with himself from time to time, he hasn't done much more than absent mindedly fondle himself though. He didn't feel like he wanted anything else though he knew the option was there. 

Connor hears a door slam close, it's not the bedroom door but the bathroom door on the opposite side of the hall. His stomach tenses up and feels a lump in his throat, he'd forgotten for just a moment he wasn't alone and this wasn't the middle of the night. He shouldn't be doing this in Hanks bedroom, Connor slides his hand free of the briefs and clears his throat feeling a little guilty as he Picks up the Detroit Police jersey and throws it on over his head. 

It's too big for Connors lithe frame and the legs of his underwear barely go past the hem. He likes it and the fact it covers up his lightly swollen dick is helpful. Connor steps out the bedroom and heads down to the living room, scanning the Couch for heat spots to see where Hank was and takes the end where it's coolest. He takes note of the 3 beer cans already littered on the floor and decides to leave them for now, he wants to try and relax like Hank requested he do. 

~~~

Hanks washing his hands when he hears footsteps outside the door. A small part of him worries Connor had been waiting for him to leave before he come out but he shoves it to the side and dries his hands off to go join him. 

"Took your Time Con" Hank smiles, flopping back down on the couch happy to get back into the comfortable spot he found. Connors sitting on the far end and looks over with a genuine smile, Hank's relieved to see Connor back to himself. 

"I wasn't aware there was a schedule to adherer to" 

"There's not." Hank rolls his eyes and picks his can back up to take a swig. "Do you actually watch sports Connor?"

"Truthfully No. I don't really watch anything except the news. I just scan through to check if there's information on any cases." 

"Must be pretty fucking boring for you at the moment then huh?" He doesn't know why Connor bothers to stay. 

"....No" Connor looks away to the TV.

"Haha! that's a fucking yes if I ever heard one." Hank shakes his head "So what do you do if you don't watch anything... You can't just work all fucking day and nothing else"

"... I come here to see you and Sumo. I enjoy that"

He's fucking serious. "You're telling me aside from this..." Hank waves his hand round in a large circle "...and the precinct, you do fuck all".

Connor looks annoyed "Well what else am I to do? I enjoy being here and isn't that the point?"

"Well yeah but... you gotta get out there more. Try different things Connor. Try meeting new people... you can't just waste your time hanging round an old guy like me."

"Don't call yourself old... I don't like it.... "

"Ha... I am old Connor, I'm a fucking millennial and it's 2039. When I was a kid TV's were little boxes and now... They're like 30 stories tall on the side of buildings. Shit's fucking crazy..." Hank takes a long slug of his beer, finishing it and adding it to the pile. He was at least trying to keep them all in the same spot for Connors sake. 

Connors silent. 

"...thinking about all this shit... I can't believe I'm sitting in my fucking living room talking to an android... in my teens, when people used to put robots on TV they would be hulking blocks of metal... and you..."

Connor turns to him.

"You look human... without your LED I'd have no idea. It's crazy to me... How fast the world changes, the years fly by"

Connors nightlight blinks a slow yellow as he turns back to the TV, he can't tell what expressions on his androids face but it's not a good one. Hank pulls himself up from his resting spot and rests a hand on Connors shoulder. 

"Hey kid, talk to me." Hank says softly, squeezing his shoulder.

Connors LED whirrs and blinks yellow. Hank patiently waits. 

"I don't know how to word it carefully" Connor mumbles at the ground

"Then just say it Connor, it's fine. We gotta speak our minds sometimes." Hank tries to keep his tone lighthearted.

"Ok." Connor lifts his head but doesn't make eye contact "I know one day you will die, it's inevitable and with the way you drink, the time I have available to spend with you will get shorter. You are... a constant in my world Hank. You give me purpose and meaning in my life and spending time with you is the best part of my day. I get to spend the day working with you and sometimes, like tonight I get to share the evening too." Connor looks at him and Hank can see the tears welling in his eyes. "You're telling me to try new things and meet other people but I don't want to. I don't want to waste a single second of the time I get to spend with you. I want to stay here, with you and Sumo. I want to get to spend all the time I can with you because... I know eventually it will run out." 

Hank can only stare as the tears overflow and start running down Connors cheeks, LED glowing red ... he doesn't know what to say. He'd accepted death a long time ago and had flirted with her many times in the form of a revolver but he'd never stopped to think of the impact it was having on Connor. Hank's chest is aching at the sight before him, he wants to take Connors pain away. He thinks he knows what will help but worries he's misunderstood, he's old and moody whilst Connor... He's perfect. 

Hank takes a deep breath to steel himself ''To hell with it' and leans over, cupping his hand along Connors jawline and presses a firm kiss onto his androids lips. Connor goes completely still and Hanks sure he's done the wrong thing, about to pull back when Connors mouth moves a fraction, catching Hanks bottom lip. Arms drape themselves over Hanks shoulders and a trembling exhale washes over his face as Connor kisses him back.


	3. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connors LED spins for fair while, eyes slightly unfocused before the blue blush which had been starting to fade glows back onto his cheeks. Hank watches the android slide down himself off the couch and crawl over between Hanks legs, kneeling on the floor with a mischievous glint in his dark brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... this is pretty much pure smut.

One moment Connors has been sobbing, saline tears pouring out his eyes as he waited for Hank to tell him he was being ridiculous, that he's confused, that he doesn't want Connor around anymore if he's going to be like this. The next Hanks face was on him, warm soft lips against his and a beard tickling across Connors synthetic skin. It feels like something explodes inside his chest and pools in his belly. It hurts so bad and he doesn't understand how at the same time it feels so wonderful.

Connor notices Hank start to pull back and possessively wraps his arms round him, not wanting this to end. He doesn't have any personal experience but he's seen humans kissing... he's seen androids kissing... even a few first hand glimpses from the TRACIs. He just had to copy what they do right? Connor's nervous and tries simply opening and closing his mouth, pressing his lips round one of Hanks. 

He must've done something right because Hanks hand slips down from below his ear and cups the side of his neck to pull his face close, parting Connors lips with his own. The android can feel himself shaking as Hanks tongue slides against the tip of his own, immediately an analysis of Hanks saliva pops up. 

Water, electrolytes, barley... He wills the pop up away. He doesn't need an analysis, he can taste the beer in Hanks mouth as he follows the tongue withdrawing from his mouth into his partners. It's so much wetter and hotter than his own. Connor feels his thirium pump speed up as he pulls an necessary breath in through his nose and pushes his tongue against Hanks, slowly closing off his mouth till his lips are around the tip of his humans tongue.

Connor shudders lightly and pulls Hank back onto the couch, moaning into their kiss as Hank grinds himself between Connors thighs. He can feel Hanks erection press up against his thigh and the urge that had never presented itself before was fizzing deep in his belly. Connor moves his arms from Hanks shoulders and runs his hands down the humans back, feeling muscles tense underneath his shirt as Hank rolls himself up against him. Connor quietly gasps into their kiss as Hank repeats the movement again and again, each time adding to the pressure building inside. 

Hank curses softly against his lips and moves to plant wet kisses across Connors neck. The androids legs are shaking when Hank pushes against him again and the needy grunt by Connors ear sends a spark straight down to his groin. Connor knows what's going to happen soon, he can feel it. He wants it so badly and grabs at Hanks ass, greedily pushing his aching dick up against him, rocking his hips back and forth... just a little more... almost...

The band that had been pulling taut inside Connors gut violently snaps as he hits his climax, pulling Hank flush against him, his mind goes blank and all he can feel is pleasure forcefully pulsing though every inch of his body. Connors vision is riddled with Static, he can barely see the ceiling above and loses track of time. 

~~~

Every moan Hank manages to drag out from Connors mouth is like a damn drug, shooting straight down to his cock. He can feel Connors ragged breathing beneath him, he'd question why an android would be breathing so heavy if it wasn't one of the sexiest noises he'd ever heard, moans getting caught in his androids throat as Hank rolled himself into against Connors crotch.

Hanks caught a little off guard when he feels Connor grab at his ass, but he soon understands why as the android begins relentlessly grinding himself against him, Connors moans moving up an octave before going rigid, breath hitching in his throat. Just the thought of Connor coming is almost enough to push him over the edge but he holds back wanting to fully take it all in.

He leans back enough to see Connors face, his mouth parted slightly and half lidded eyes gazing out at nothing. Connors nightlight lazily pulsing red. Hank commits the image to memory and after a few long seconds the LED starts blinking yellow and Connors eyes come back into focus. His android looks adorably confused for a moment then smiles, sinking down into the cushions and lets his hands slip from Hanks ass. 

"Welcome back..." Hank chuckles quietly, running a hand through Connors hair... He's wanted to do that for a while and finally feels he can do so. It's wonderfully soft.

Connor just hums in reply still looking a little dazed. It takes a good minute till Connors LED is back to blue and his android speaks "That felt nothing like what I imagined it would..."

Hank raises an eyebrow "With me? ... or a human in general?"

Connor pushes himself up a bit as Hank sits back down by his feet

"Hm? No, an orgasm. I'd read up on them but I guess no matter how much you know about something it doesn't prepare you for the real thing. It was... Intense"

"That was the first time you've come?" Hanks incredulous. No fucking way. 

"Yes. Speaking of which, did you?" 

"Nah but that's fine. I've had whiskey dick enough times to deal with things, it'll quiet down"

Connors LED spins for fair while, eyes slightly unfocused before the blue blush which had been starting to fade glows back onto his cheeks. Hank watches the android slide down himself off the couch and crawl over between Hanks legs, kneeling on the floor with a mischievous glint in his dark brown eyes.

"I'll feel bad if I'm the only one who got to reach climax Hank. I want you to feel good too... " Connor slowly runs his hands up Hanks thighs, eyes trained on his crotch as he tucks his fingers into Hanks waistband and gives them a light tug, looking up at Hank to let him remove them with his LED slowly pulsing between yellow and blue.

Hank can't shake of the shame of his own body plaguing the back of his mind as he stares down at the android, staring up through his thick lashes... He looks damn near angelic, and Hank... He's well past his prime. He accepts that Connor has decided he wants him emotionally, and Hank wants him too but it's a bit different when it comes down to being exposed in front of someone who was literally build to look perfect.

"It's OK Con."

"Please" Connor trails kisses along his thigh. It feels good... 

"...." Hank bites the inside of his cheek and with his heart giving a nervous squeeze, lifts his lower half off the cushions. Gritting his teeth to keep it together when he feels the fabric being slid down down his legs and off his ankles. He doesn't have the guts to look down, he doesn't want to see Connors disappointment. 

~~~

Connors watches his human intently as he kisses up Hanks thigh. He doesn't understand why Hank isn't letting him do this... maybe because Connors never performed oral before? He'd just searched the basics now... maybe he should let Hank know he is aware that the term 'blowjob' is not a literal meaning of the act. He pulls in a breath to speak but just smiles when Hank finally moves so he can remove his shorts.

Connors bites down on his lip when he gets the view between Hanks legs, he's quite thicker than Connor had expected though not quite matching in length. It's a good trade off. Hank's unshaved and Connor hadn't expected any differently, it wasn't like an android had to shave, they were both just as their bodies were designed to be. His eyes draw lower to Hanks balls... not decorative like his own and he could see them pull up slightly as Hank shifted his leg to the side. Connor finds the sight greatly appealing, it's just so... Human.

Connor rubs his tongue against the roof of his mouth, stimulating his analysis fluid to work overtime. His mouth by default is not dry but more.. damp and it won't be easy establishing a rhythm unless his mouth is generously lubricated. He leans forward to press his lips to Hanks shaft when a hand blocks his path. Connor looks up opening his mouth to speak and feels a small trickle of fluid run down the corner of his mouth so swallows first.

"Is something wrong?" He doesn't get why Hanks looking so concerned "....I do know what to do Hank... I know to keep my teeth away and I don't have a gag reflex so-"

"I just... don't want you to do this because you feel you have to. I'm ok with not getting off tonight"

"....but I do want to...." Connor rests his chin on the couch, and frowns at Hanks hand then remembers something and he really does try to stop himself but a undignified snort of laughter escapes him. 

"What?!" Hank snaps.

"You're literally cock blocking me" 

There's a sigh of relief above and Connor nuzzles his face into the inside of Hanks thigh with a light chuckle. Connor wets his mouth again before dragging it along Hanks thumb, taking the tip between his lips with a light suckle. He earns a groan from Hank and it dawns on Connor there may be a secondary use for his interrogation algorithims.

"Are you going to make me beg Lieutenant?" 

"Don't call me that right now... Jeez." 

"Then remove your hand... If you fill my throat I won't be able to" 

"Fucking Christ, I swear you fake all that naive puppy bullshit Connor" 

"I'm simply stating facts lieutenant. I need my mouth to speak and if you would let me do what I would like to do, you wouldn't have to listen to me keep talking." He can tell he's starting to get under Hanks skin... and keeps pushing "But If you would like me to talk I can. I know plenty information on the subject of oral intercourse if you like I cou-" Connor doesn't get to finish his sentence.

Hank takes a handful of Connors hair and proceeds to push the androids face into his crotch. It'd taken a bit of wearing down but he's got what he wanted. Connor opens his mouth and licks his tongue across Hanks cock and the analysis pops up. Water, salt, urea, fructose, amino acids, proteins... Connor stores it away into a temporary folder, he'll a look later. 

Connor continues his messy slurping across Hanks member till the hand disappears from the back of his head. Finally Connor can back up enough to get his lips round the head and in one smooth movement pushes down till his nose is nestled firmly into the mess of hair at Hanks base before swallowing round Hanks cock. The strained groan above makes Connor smirk for a moment... or as close as he can considering Hanks girth currently stretching his mouth.

Connor starts bobbing his head up and down in a slow rhythm, massaging his tongue along Hanks shaft with every movement, swallowing when too much pre-ejaculate accumulates in the back of his throat. 

"I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up..." Hank groans, 

Connor looks up, lips still round the base of Hanks penis "Hmmmm?" His vocal unit vibrating along Hanks length.

He'd only wanted to tease Hank a little more but it would seem he wasn't lying when he said he was close because only a second later Connor can feel Hanks cock start pumping out semen against the back of his throat. A hand returns to the back of his head to keep his face buried against Hanks pelvis. Connor doesn't need to breathe and closes his eyes, letting himself focus in on the feel of Hanks ejaculate coating the back of his throat and the throb of Hanks heated cock as he finishes inside him. 

~~~

Hank leans his head back on the couch, panting and keeps his fingers threaded through Connors hair, keeping him tightly pressed against his crotch as he empties himself into Connors throat. Even when he's finished and afterglow settles in he doesn't let go, the warm tight passage hugging his cock feels wonderful even as he softens. After a couple minutes Hank lets go and shivers as his cock slides free of Connors mouth. 

"Wasn't so bad was it?" Connor winks smoothly at him, licking some liquid from his lip. 

"Fishing for compliments?" Hank raises an eyebrow, the need to sleep hitting him hard.

His LED only flashes yellow for a brief moment then he smiles "Hmmm... maybe" 

"You were perfect" Hank praises, stroking a hand along Connors jawline before attempting to stifle a yawn. "Urgh... I'm gonna fall asleep here unless I get up now... You... you wanna come to bed?" 

"Yes." Connors eyes are warm and he stands up, waiting with Hanks boxers in hand.

Hank chuckles and pushes himself up, taking the boxers with a 'Thanks' and slips them back on before working his way down the hall to flop back into his bed. Fuck... that blowjob took a lot out of him. He watches Connor lay on the other side of the bed on his back, hands over his stomach almost hidden in the folds of Hanks oversized jersey.

"... Usually my breathing module shuts off when I'm stasis but if that would bother you Hank, I can alter the routine?" 

Hank thinks for a moment "...Nah , I'll be asleep anyways. Is there a way to wake you up if I need to?"

"My name will bring me out of stasis" Connor smiles then looks up at the ceiling "Good night Lieutenant..." 

Connors eyelids start to flicker then close and the glow from his LED is a constant dim blue. Hank's glad he won't have to deal with a blinking nightlight and sprawls out on his half of the bed barely able to keep his eyes open.  
"G'night Kid" Hank says mostly to himself and can't help but think... he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
